Valentines Day
by thepopstar27
Summary: The Andersons are heading to their Uncle Ryan's farm for a cookout. And when Woody meets someone new, will he put his past behind him to be with her, or will his fears get the best of him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At the Andersons Residance, the family was getting ready to go to their Uncle's house for Valentines Day. Everyone was so excited-all except for Woody. His love was taken away from him forever. His best friend Buzz Lightyear has been constantly telling him to move on. though he would never listen.

"Come on, guys! It's time to go!" Mrs. Anderson said from downstairs.

Jessie hollored back that they would be down in a second.

"Not me." Woody said.

"Woody, you can't stay home alone." Slinky said

"Why not?"

"Why don't you ask Mrs. Anderson, if you're that desperate for an answer." Slink replied back.

Woody just rolled his eyes. He knew there was no point. She would never budge.

In the car, Woody was just quiet. He was heartbroken.

"You ok?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know..."

Jessie put her hand on his brothers shoulder. "It will be fine. You'll see." Jessie reassured.

Woody tried to smile. When they arrived, Bonnie ran to her uncle and hugged him to death. Woody then hopped out of the car. Crossing his arms looking down at his boots as he walked.

"You must be Woody!" Uncle Ryan said.

Woody tried to smile again. "Hi.." he said shylike.

As the others walked in to the house, Woody's hat blew off of his head.

"Hey! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-" Woody stopped in his tracks. His hat landed on a tool box, and he went over to grab it. And there she was. She had the same figure as Jessie. But she had long flowing light brown hair, blue eyes, a green buttoned shirt simalar to Woody's but was untecked and unbuttoned. She had faded blue jeans and cowgirl boots just like Woody's. And she was on the other side of the toolbox holding Woody's hat.

"Lose something, cowboy?" The woman said.

"Uh-um..yeah."

She gave him his hat, and he put it back on his head.

The woman chuckled. "Hi."

"Uh...hi"

"I'm Mandy. Your's?"

"Woody"

"Oh. OK. Well, I've gotta go. Will I see you at the cook out thing tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Cool." And she walked away.

Woody stared at her long flowing hair. Buzz was behind him, grinning. "You like her!"

Woody jumped. "I do Not!"

"Yes, you do! Youw in WOOOOOOVVEE."

Woody rolled his eyes.

"Well come on! It's freezing out here!" And Buzz walked torwds the house. Woody followed, but no before geting one last glimpse of Mandy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Woody and Buzz came in a toy was there wearing a blue plaid shirt and blue jeans and black cowboy boots except the jeans weren't tucked in the boots. His hair was sort of like JB hair and it was the exact same hair color as Mandy's. He was staring at Woody as if he was saying 'Stay away from her'. Woody stared at him back like he was saying 'What?' Jessie came in between them and said "We having a staring contest or somethin'?" The toy gave Woody the evil eye before walking off. Woody was shocked. "Who was that?"

"That's that burnette's brother, Alex."

"And why was he staring at me like I killed somebody?"

"Same reason you would get mad at me when I kissed Jessie." Buzz said.

"Hm."

At the bombfire, They were all grouped together. Woody was next to a picnik table, and forgot about Mandy. She saw him and snuck up on him from behind. Alex watched her do this.

"Hey!" Mandy said

Woody turned around and realized what they were doing: kissing. She was so close that when he turned around, there lips were touching.

"Oooohhhhh..." Everybody said. Alex's mouth was hanging open. So was Sarah's, Bonnie's best friend who had come with them. She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"You've got guts, cowboy." Alex said.

Woody and Mandy had stop kissing after the crowd had stopped saying "Ohhh".

"I..-I-um.." Mandy just stood there smiling. Though Alex was not. Woody started blushing. And Alex went over and pushed him to the ground. "ALEX!" Mandy yelled. Woody looked up at him shocked. Woody got up and backed away.

Buzz went up and said, "Hey! Leave him alone! It was an accident!" Alex ignored him and went up to Woody. Mandy stopped him and told him to leave him alone and it was an accident like Buzz did. Then she walked off. Woody watched.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Oh yeah..." Woody replied back.

She and Woody Lied down and looked up at the stars. "You're not mad at me?" Woody asked.

"No. Why would I be?"

"You know 'cause ummm..."

Mandy laughed. "You're cute when you stammer on your words."

Woody blushed. _"Did she just say I'm..."_, Woody thought.

"Woody! Earth to Woody!" Mandy said snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Did.. you just say I'm-"

Woody was cut off. Mandy was kissing him, and it wasn't long before he was kissing back.

When they seperated their lips, they were both blushing.

"Did we just..?" Woody said still suprised.

"I think we did" Mandy replied back.

They both continued to smile at eachother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Woody and Mandy started to chase eacther when they tripped and fell by the water. Mandy landed on top of Woody when he noticed something. "Hey look!"

He looked in their reflection, and noticed it looked like they we're merged together.

"We are one"

"I guess the saying is true" Mandy replied.

"And what is that?"

"You know? From the lion king."

"Oh."

They went up on a hammock to lay down on and eventually, Mandy fell asleep in Woody's arms, and so did Woody.

The next morning, th couple were still sleeping, and Buzz snuck over there.

"Woody!" , he wispered.

"Woody."

**"WOODY!"**

They both woke up and jumped, and saw buzz.

"What?" Woody said slightly annoyed.

"We're leaving. Come on."

Woody completely forgot what Mrs. Anderson said. They were gonna leave the next morning. Mandy and Woody looked at eachother with sad looks on their faces. Woody then got up and walked to the car with Buzz. Mandy watched them walk away.

"Thank god their leaving." A voice said. It was Alex. that was the last toy mandy wanted to see...

"Oh. It's you." Mandy sayed angrily. "Are you happy now?!"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." Alex replied.

Mandy got up and walked over there, and hugged Woody to death. Bonnie, seeing how heartbroken they were spoke up.

"Why doesn't Mandy come with us."

"Hon, you're gonna have to ask Uncle Ryan." Her mother said.

Uncle Ryan overheared. "I don't mind." He said. "Only a twisted person would say no, and I'm no twisted. My eternal organs are in order."

Sarah started laughing.

Woody and Mandy's jaw dropped open. And then looked at eachother in excitement.

Alex was watching, though he was more happy than angry.

"Um...cowboy?"

Woody looked at him. "What?"

"CAN I COME TOO?! IM SORRY! IM SORRY!"

Woody just stood there confused.

"Hmmmm...I don't know...OK!"

"Yay!"

"Oh, brother.." Mandy said.


End file.
